milking big mac
by Goid
Summary: Sometimes farmwork can be a little dirty. humanized applejack, feral big mac.


Applejack was a hard working farmer.

She lived on her prosperous farm with her little sister and grandmother.

Her parents had died when she was young, soon after giving birth to applebloom.

her farm had a large apple orchard and some live stock

She had a heard of cows as some horses, both mares and stallions.

the mares were going into heat soon and applejack wanted a few baby foals this season.

her stud, and favorite stallion was named Big Macintosh.

he was appropriately large, even for a stallion.

to the point that she wouldn't let him rut the mares, out of fear he would hurt them.

instead, artificial insemination was the way to go.

Applejack needed to go collect the semen sample.

AJ opened the door to the barn.

She saw big mac munching on some hay.

she picked up and stool, carrying a bucket in the other hand.

She put both down next to big mac and tied his lead to a post.

"Hey big fella." She said, rubbing his side.

She gave him a sugar cube, and then sat down on the stool.

She looked under him to see his big sheath just ready for harvesting.

She rubbed his belly, stroking his hair until she got to her sheath.

her hands skimmed over it, feeling the dry, smooth flesh.

She moved back farther, feeling his large balls rub against her hand.

She grabs them, cradling them, and beginning to massage them.

the big stallions neighs in surprise.

She strokes his ribs, calming him.

She begins to rotate his large testicles in her hand.

the stallions snorts a bit but doesn't try to move away.

Applejack sees the tip of his shaft start to bud from its sheath.

She takes her hand on his side and puts the pad of his index finger on the tip, feeling the pronounced hole on the end of his dick that will spill his seed.

He whinnys in approval.

She moves her hand down to his shaft, slowly starting to stroke it.

Applejack grins as her big boy grows to full size, all 20 inches of thick horse meat becomes hot and firm in her hands.

She knows her stallion is ready.

She stands, releasing his hard cock from her grasp, it swings back and forth and big mac neighs his disapproval.

She walks to another section of the barn, near a mount she picks up what is basically a fake horse pussy, a tool used for semen extraction.

A large cylinder, lubed, and tight with a large tube at the end to catch all that precious horse cum.

She carries it over the stallion and unties him, before leading him to the mount.

She pats the mount, encouraging the stallion to jump atop it.

He does, his dick going wild as he rapidly bucks, trying to penetrate a hole that the mount doesn't have.

Applejack goes in, and grabs his throbbing cock, she points the tip to the opening of the masturbator.

one small thrust and she rams the artificial vagina down to the muscular hips of the stallion.

Big Macintosh lets out a whinny that radiates throughout the barn. As he feels the tight, warm embrace of a mare's pussy.

His thrusts becomes strong and erratic, pushing his cock as deep as possible as quick as his body will allow.

The tip, along with the last 6 inches of his dick protrude out the end of the fake cunt, smashing into the thick latex that funnels into the tube that makes up the back end of the toy.

AJ is in a good athletic stance, bent legs with feet shoulder-width apart as he holds the pussy in place, withstanding the brutal thrusts of the horse.

She hears the stallion's grunts of effort with each animalistic thrust.

She can feel the urgency emanating off the animal, the pure instinctual need to breed radiates off him.

She feels big mac push himself one last time.

She looks down at the end of the toy with his cock pressed into the latex only to see his white seed spill into the collection tube.

several thick spurts of horse cum quickly fill the reservoir to the point it turns into a white cylinder and overflow.

AJ stood there as the horse released all his thick, heavy semen.

She watched as the tip of his cock slowly softened to the point he simply dismounted and pulled his massive cock free from the toy.

she tipped up the toy to the hole he has entered from was facing the ceiling, and near her face.

She could smell the pungent scent of far-too-long-withheld-cum from a virile stud.

The hole radiated heat from the hard fucking along with the massive load it had just received.

she reaches down and takes off the tube, cum spilling out around her hand and wrist.

the tube is filled to the brim with his thick, white cum.

She grabs the cap off a small table near the mount and caps the tube.

She looks over at the big stallion now grazing over at his hay again.

She smiles at him.

She looks down at her cum covered hand.

"Hmm..." She hums.

She slowly lifts her wrist to her mouth.

her tongue pokes between her lips

She slowly drags her tongue through the gooey cum.

"Mmmmm..."


End file.
